


Crush

by thereisafire



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-25
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisafire/pseuds/thereisafire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alley sex. Izaya wants Shizuo, Shizuo wants Izaya dead. Izaya also wants to call Shizuo by inappropriate nicknames without Shizuo trying to kill him, but we can't always get what we want. Or can we?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

Izaya's been running slower than usual, which is fucking fantastic, because that means that he won't be able to avoid the vending machine if he goes into the alley.

Izaya skids to a halt and realises it's a dead-end, and Shizuo grins as he heaves the vending machine at Izaya. Izaya ducks under it (too bad that wall wasn't load-bearing, it would have squashed the fucking flea) and tries to run out of the alley, but suddenly falls down, unnatural poise gone. He tries to get up, lip cut and bleeding, but can't muster the strength in his legs, overtired from the four-hour chase. Instead, he flicks his switchblade, and points it at Shizuo's approaching figure. Typical of Izaya, really.

There's nothing to throw now, so Shizuo steps into the alley, panting with rage, ready to tear Izaya apart. He plucks the switchblade from Izaya's trembling hand, and grinds it into the dirt. There's a snapping sound.

Shizuo looks at Izaya. A soft target, an easy shot. Izaya is actually fearful now, eyes widening, trying to force his legs to work so he can get up and run - _damn_ that expression looks good on him, or maybe it's just the fact that Shizuo's caused him to feel something other than insufferably smug for once. He thinks of how Izaya would look with his face ground into the dust, with his jaw crushed, unable to smirk, scrabbling for broken teeth in the dirt, and he _wants that_.

He picks Izaya up by the collar of his too-tight shirt, which stretches a little - should have known that Izaya would be into girly shit like that, no wonder it fit his body so well - and drops Izaya when his hand darts out to grope Shizuo's chest.

"What the FUCK, IZAYA?"

"I've always wondered how it would feel like, Shizuo." He's lying on the ground, shedding his long coat, writhing sinuously, and disregards all sense of propriety, pushing himself forward with his arms to rub his face against Shizuo's leg.

Shizuo stares at Izaya, so horrified that he can't think of anything to say. It's actually worse than the time that Shinra tried to examine his prostate while he was sleeping. Izaya mouths the leg of Shizuo's pants, heat in his eyes, then reaches up to cup Shizuo's crotch with his hand.

"You've wanted to fuck me for a long time, so you can do that first and crush me later, Shizuo," Izaya unabashedly proclaims this, and what the hell, it sounds like one of those BL things that he has of course never ever read. Ever. Shizuo knew Izaya had approximately _zero_ sense of morals, but god _damn_.

"NO. NO. I HAVE NOT WANTED THAT." He really wants to crush Izaya now, but he's afraid that laying hands on that fucking pervert to choke him might actually turn him on. He might make a dying moan that sounded like an orgasm and ruin Shizuo's life forever, even in death, and Shizuo can just feel his cock shrivelling at the thought.

Okay. Shizuo decides that he'll just wait for Izaya to finish fucking with him, he's probably lying about this, and since he's so freaked out that he's not even in the mood to kill Izaya now, he'll seriously injure Izaya with a large object, run home, and forget that this incident ever happened.

Izaya is purring a list of reasons why Shizuo turns him on in a low voice, and providing ample justification for Shizuo's desires for him. He should get tired of his new hobby in a few minutes, hopefully. Shizuo tries to remember where the vending machines are in this area, specifically ones that he hasn't uprooted yet, and fuck, there aren't any. Maybe trash cans?

His thought process grinds to a screeching halt when Izaya mentions, "Today, I put something in my ass to remind me of you. I'm sure you knew about that, I could tell by the way you were so excited to chase me." This is combined with a hand reaching into Shizuo's pants, beneath the elastic of his underwear, and it feels oddly good despite his attempts to convince himself that Izaya is a total sleazebag and he should really be going now. Izaya's cheeks are flushed, and his expression is open, looking at Shizuo like he has the power to slake Izaya's desires.

Ah, hell. He's a teenager.

Shizuo sighs. "Hand out of my pants, Izaya."

Izaya complies, eyeing Shizuo eagerly, crouched on the floor.

"Show me your ass, bastard," and Shizuo figures that there probably isn't anything, and Izaya will get tired of this or isn't willing to go that far, and he can go home and jerk off and then crush Izaya's face when it has the smug expression instead of the hopelessly desperate and horny expression.

Izaya stands up and pulls his pants down, and eases his underwear down, turning around to present his ass to Shizuo, and a trickle of - is that lubricant - a trickle of liquid drips out from his anus, which is plugged by a slim dildo. He presses his body against Shizuo, he's clad only in that stretchy T-shirt, and his nipples are hard and visible.

"Of course, Shizuo, I'd prefer your cock in there," and he drawls it out, as if he's got all the time in the world, his half-lidded eyes peering at Shizuo through his thick eyelashes.

"Suck it first, bastard," and damn, Izaya's eyelids flutter at the thought, reaching down to undo Shizuo's pants in graceful motions. Fuck, that's actually kind of hot, Izaya's on his knees and Shizuo's leaning against the dirty alley wall, occasionally thrusting into Izaya's mouth, hands gripping his soft hair, guiding his head into better positions. Izaya's tongue curls against Shizuo's cock as he sucks lustily and enthusiastically, moans muffled by Shizuo's thrusts. He's in ecstacy from sucking Shizuo's cock, which is something Shizuo can't comprehend, but it feels so fucking good that he's not going to question what turns Izaya on.

"That's enough, Izaya. I hope you lubed up, because that's all the preparation you get," and okay, it's a line stolen from that BL manga he read once, but it seems to be working. Izaya is blushing, his hair sweaty, and reaches to remove the dildo from his ass.

"I hope I split you in two," Shizuo spits, and he's almost tempted to order Izaya to keep the dildo in, but he's feeling generous today. He grabs Izaya, and turns him to face the wall instead, moving behind him. Izaya puts his hands out to brace himself, legs spread wide apart, and he's so vulnerable that it would be so easy to hit his head against the wall until it was bleeding, but it isn't the time now.

Shizuo grabs his hips, readies himself, and thrusts in hard, a staccato rhythm, relentless. Izaya's so flustered and turned on that it's hard to steady himself, his legs are shaking, but his hands stay against the wall, and every breath he takes is a gasp, accompanied by a whimper of "yes, Shizu-chan". Shizuo's determination not to say anything besides curses directed at Izaya wavers, despite Izaya's inappropriate endearments, and he moans - Izaya is so tight around him, and it feels so good around his cock, he just can't _help_ it. He pounds into Izaya, and he's already so horny from the blowjob that Izaya's ass clenching around his cock is enough stimulation for him to come.

Shizuo withdraws from Izaya, who slumps on the ground, unresponsive, come dripping from his ass, and then pulls his pants back up. He doesn't know if Izaya had orgasmed, and quite frankly he doesn't care. Shizuo will crush Izaya tomorrow, anyway, after he goes home and takes a shower and forgets that this ever happened. At least he got his rocks off, he thinks, as he turns and leaves Izaya crumpled in the alley.

Izaya waits for Shizuo to leave, then counts to thirty before getting up.

Izaya licks the blood from his split lip and retrieves his bag of spare clothes from its hiding spot behind a dustbin in the alley. After dressing, he takes a slim canister out from his coat pocket and sprays himself with cologne, then neatly folds his coat and places it into the bag. His old clothes go into the trash can, the cheap pants too stained with his come to be worth salvaging, the tight second-hand shirt is too torn from Shizuo's grip. The broken switchblade accompanies them, but it had never worked right anyway. An acceptable loss, for what he'd gained.

"Ah, _Shizu-chan_, we meet again," he murmurs, trying to get the inflection just right. He'll have to practice for tomorrow.

He skips off, chuckling.


End file.
